


Honey

by cutepoison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy ficlet about Hannigram basking in the sun. </p><p>Will also calls Hannibal a cute little pet name and Hannibal is stunned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/142151282890/imagine-person-a-casually-calling-b-sweetie-or-hon

A thin sheen of sweat collected at Will’s brow as the scorching Malaysian sun beat down on his half-naked body. His eyes were closed, sunglasses pushed up onto his forehead keeping his hair out of his face. He was sprawled out on a large beach towel, soft sand underneath posing as the most exquisite bed Will’s muscles had ever had the pleasure of laying upon.

He drifted off, only awaking when he heard Hannibal opening up the small cooler he had brought with them to the shore. Will lolled his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to readjust to the bright sunlight before sitting up and watching Hannibal unpack their lunch; simple turkey, swiss cheese, and tomato sandwiches on sourdough baguettes, homemade potato chips on the side with ice-cold bottles of water.

Will stretched his arms and legs out in front of him, moaning blissfully as his joints popped and he was able to relax further. He looked at Hannibal and offered a smile in thanks when he was handed his plateful of food.

“It’s a bit surreal that we’re able to do this.”

Hannibal nodded his agreement. “I had always hoped to find a place where we could let our guards down, not completely, but close. I believe we’ve finally found it.”

They had been in Malaysia for nearly two months now and things were going smoothly. The first few weeks had been difficult, the frantic fleeing from Scotland still fresh in both of their minds, but it had gradually become easier to relax as each day passed.

Having the ocean so close to their home was something Will found peace in. The water was his security blanket, always had been, ever since he was a young boy, and it was a vital catalyst in helping Will to settle into their new lives.

His and Hannibal’s relationship had flourished since arriving in Asia as well. They’d become closer; less reluctant and more intimate. Will found it to be a nice change from all of the trouble they’d put one another through the last five, six years.

Hannibal and Will alike were ready to think about their future together.

Right now, though, Will wanted to enjoy the day basking underneath the pleasantly warm heat of the high sun. They were both tanning nicely; Hannibal darker than Will had ever seen him. Will’s scars were even pale in comparison to his sun-kissed skin.

Aside from the occasional sore extremities, phantom aches from previous injuries making themselves known, Hannibal and Will were healthy. They _looked_ healthy.

Halfway through his lunch, Will used a napkin to wipe away the sweat dappling his forehead and neck, scrunching it up and motioning towards the basket next to Hannibal for another. “Can you pass me a napkin, hon?”

Hannibal paused mid-chew and looked up at Will with a dumbfounded expression.

In all the time they’d been acquainted, never had Will called him something other than ‘Dr. Lecter’ or ‘Hannibal’. The pet name caught the older man off guard, and he gulped down his mouthful of food without adequately masticating it. It gave for a rough swallow.

“What?” Will asked, completely oblivious to what he’d just said.

Hannibal shook his head and grabbed a napkin, handing it to him, finally tearing his gaze away from Will as he did so. “You’ve never addressed me as such, is all.”

It took Will a few long moments to realize what had slipped from his mouth. A beat more of silence and Will, despite the slight flush to his cheeks, broke out into a fit of laughter. The sheer look of shock in Hannibal's eyes told Will all there was to know about how it made him feel; important, wanted, _loved_.

It was… adorable.

Will quickly pushed his food out of the way along with Hannibal’s and pressed the doctor back into the sand, crawling atop him and smirking down at his lover's surprised face.

“Well, _hon_. If I had known such a simple remark would render you speechless, I could’ve saved myself from hearing a lot of bullshit these past few years.”


End file.
